


Alchemy x Astrology (Varian x OC oneshots)

by Viruna



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alchemy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Maybe some angst, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Multiple AU, Multiple Crossovers, Relationship Goals, Stars, Tsundere, alchemist, astrologer, smol x tall ship, yeah angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viruna/pseuds/Viruna
Summary: Contains:~ Fluff~ Angst~ Off-camera scenes from my Fic~ Some non-canon stuff~ Some off-camera canon stuff
Relationships: Varian (Disney) & Original Character(s), Varian (Disney) & Original Female Character(s), Varian (Disney)/Original Character(s), Varian (Disney)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

So this book will contain some Soulrian (Soul x Varian) oneshots.

This book is made for fun, and for my own imagination playground where I write out small cute scenarios of Varian and my OC, as well as to practice and improve my writing more. So, yeah! If you're reading this, I hope you like the upcoming oneshots, and uh- yeah! *chuckles nervously*

Anyways, Enjoy!!!


	2. Homework Help (Modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian's bored and wants to spend time with his girl, but Soul's doing her homework.   
> so, what better thing to do than to help her!

  
"X plus 5 multiplied by x plus 5 is equals to X squared plus 10x plus 25..." Soul trailed off, answering her math homework as Varian silently played with Flick on the floor. "8x squared minus-."

"Souuuuuul. Stop answering your homework and spend time with meee!" Varian drawled, laying on his stomach as he reached to grab the girl's leg.

"But we're spending time together right now?"

"But you're answering that stupid homework! This isn't spending time together." He claimed.

"Uh, yes we are." Soul scoffed. "You're here with me, I'm here with you. So by definition, we are spending time together. I just so happen to be spending my time doing productive things while you're playing with my fox." 

Varian sat up, crossing his arms. "It's not my fault you decided to prolong doing that homework. I did mine since I got home from school yesterday, while YOU played Stardew Valley." He called out.

"I was close to completing the comunity center bundle! I can't wait to unlock the new island and the cinema. I just had to play!" Soul pouted, leaning her head on her desk. "I'm sorry, I know I said we would be hamging out but I got lazy yesterday, and yeah..."

"Hey, it's fine. I guess laziness is an enemy that no one can resist, huh?" Varian chuckled, sitting on the bed, next to Soul's chair. "Want me to help you?"

Soul's eyes sparkled at the offer. "Really? You'd help me?"

"Of course! The sooner you get your homework done, the sooner we could have some fun." He laughed.

"Ooh! Do you think we have enough time to watch a movie after this?" Soul asked.

"We'll see! Now, where do you need help with?"

====================

"Woo! Finished!" Soul cheered as closed her notebook, throwing her pen up.

"And with two more hours to spare!" Varian added, checking the time. "So, a movie?"

"Let's watch Hello World!" She suggested, jumping on her bed as Varian did the same, searching the movie on his laptop.

"We should do this more often." He said right before the movie started.

"What more often?"

"You know, you asking for my help in homework. That way, I spend time with you, with even more time to spend after." Varian explained, averting his gaze away from the girl in an attempt to hide his rosy cheeks.

"Well, if you don't mind, then I'll be prolonging all my homeworks till the next day so you can help me." Soul smirked, teasing the boy.

Varian chuckled. "We'll see." He said, pulling Soul close to him, the girl, snuggling in his chest in return as they proceeded to watch the film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Forget me Not"


	3. Shirtnapper (Canon Series AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian's too busy with his invention to even pay attention to his best friend.  
> Lucky for him, Soul found herself a way to entertain herself...
> 
> ....and that entertainment leaves Varian with fewer shirts every time she visits.

"I love you, Soul. I want to be with you forever!" Soul stated as she posed in the mirror, imitating Varian's voice. You see, the alchemist was too busy inventing something in his lab, and forgot about the astrologer who was with him.

Bored out of her wits, Soul decided to go to Varian's room and try on some of his shirts. A habit she gained ever since Varian told her she could borrow some of his coats and shirts, since the girl would sometimes stay overnight, helping him with his projects.

Another thing that Soul kept doing, aside from trying on alchemist's shirts, was to steal some of the shirts she liked that Varian doesn't wear anymore.

Leading us to the present time, where Soul is wearing another one of the alchemist's shirts. Not just any shirt, but the shirt that Varian always wears. For some reason, Varian decided to wear a different shirt, leaving his usual blue-gray shirt hanging in his closet. The moment the astrologer spotted the shirt, she immediately slipped it on, dying to try wearing it but never had the chance to as the boy was always wearing it.

"Why, don't you look beautiful this morning, Soul? Though, I don't see any difference from how you usually look. After all, there's not a day where you don't look absolutely stunning." Soul flirted with her reflection, acting as Varian.

"You flatter me too much, Varian." She responded as herself, acting shy and flustered.

"But it's true! You're as beautiful as a rose." The girl continued to monologue in the mirror, forgetting that she was not at her house.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Varian didn't notice that his best friend is no longer beside him.

"Hey, Soul. Can you pass me my hammer?" Varian requested, holding out his free hand. A few seconds have passed, the hammer was still not placed in his hand.

"Soul?" Turning to look beside him, he noticed that Soul was not in her usual spot next to him. "She left?" He whispered sadly.

"Chitter chitter!" Ruddiger chittered, catching Varian's attention.

"What is it buddy?" He asked, scooping up the raccoon and placing him on his shoulders. "Did you know that Soul already left?"

Ruddiger chittered as he frantically pointed towards the stairs.

"Are you saying she didn't leave and she's just upstairs?" Varian was a bit confused. What would Soul be doing upstairs? The only place he could think of was his room, but why would she be in there? Maybe she got tired and decided to take a cat nap? Either way, Varian got worried so he dropped his project for a bit to check up on the girl.

Walking up the stairs, he was halfway to his room when he stopped for a moment as he heard giggling. _What is she doing?_ He thought.

"Waaaah! No wonder he always wears this. It's so comfy!" Soul squealed, nuzzling into the alchemist's shirt. "If only he didn't wear this too much, I would have taken it already."

"WHAT?!!!" Varian screamed as he slammed the door open, startling Soul.

"WAAAHHH!!!" She screamed.

"What are you doing in my room, and why are you wearing my shirt?" He questioned, raising a brow and leaning against the door frame, watching the lavender-haired girl stammer and fidget in her spot.

"Well, ever since you told me I could borrow some of your shirts. Whenever you would ignore me when I would come and visit, I would come to your room and try some on." Soul answered, shyly looking down, avoiding her best friend's gaze. "You know, so I know which ones to get when I sleepover."

"Is that really all that you do?" Varian pushed, smirking a bit when he saw the girl's face burst into different shades of red.

"I may or may not imitate you....and do monologues in front of the mirror....and steal some shirts." Soul replied honestly, causing the black-haired boy to laugh at his best friend's antics. 

"You're so dorky, Soul!" Varian laughed even harder when he saw Soul hiding her face behind her hands. 

After a few minutes of laughing, Varian's laughter died down as he sat on his bed. "So....How many shirts have you stolen from me, you Shirtnapper?" He asked, genuinely curious as to how many shirts have gone missing from him without him knowing.

".....Not including this shirt - " 

"You are not taking that. That's my mom's."

"-Oh really?"

"Yep!"

"Well then, five shirts." The astrologer answered. Varian's eyes widen in surprise. 

"How come I didn't notice?" He asked, mostly to himself.

"To be fair, I only stole the shirts that you barely used, like that plain yellow shirt you have with green linings." Soul informed with her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, I don't even know that I owned something with that design." Varian said, shrugging. "I have to say, though." He started, earning a hum from the girl, urging him to continue what he was saying as she swayed and played with the hem of the shirt she was wearing. "My shirt looks adorable on you. Maybe I'll let you wear it from time to time when you stay over."

At the boy's statement, Soul's face heated up, red dusting her cheeks. It was one thing pretending to be Varian and complimenting herself. But hearing the real Varian complimenting her, the poor girl thought her heart was going to explode.

"Really?" She shyly asked.

Varian nodded. "Why not? I-I mean, you're my best friend after all." He said, looking away. "And, besides. I ought to wear my other clothes too at least one before you go and steal them all."

"Pfft- not ALL of your shirts. After all, I can't steal this one so I can't say I'd steal them all." Soul laughed, earning her an eyeroll from the boy.

"If you do try to steal my mom's shirt, the next time I take it off I'll be planting booby traps around it."

"I'll just use magic to get it."

"Fine, if you steal it, I'll hate you."

"O^O"


	4. Baking! (Canon Series AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall I need more context?
> 
> Well then, Varian baking with Soul! 
> 
> in a pink frilly apron as payment XD

  
Poke!

......

Poke! Poke!

.....

Poke-

"WHAT?" Soul snapped at the black-haired alchemist, who was continuously poking her shoulder as she was writing in her journal.

"Do you have any cupcakes left?" Varian asked, leaning his head on the desk.

Rolling her eyes, Soul shook her head as she continued to write. "Not anymore. Someone ate them all." She teased, glancing at the boy beside her.

"I couldn't help myself! The cupcakes taste better when you bake them than when I bake them myself. How come!" Varian shouted, throwing his hands up.

"Well, I had a great teacher." Soul laughed as she nudged the boy beside her.

"Can you make more?" Varian requested.

"Maybe later, I'm busy at the moment." She denied.

"Pleaaase?"

 _Don't look. Don't look_. Glancing at the alchemist, the girl instantly regretted it as Varian was giving her the most adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" He pleaded, making his eyes bigger. Groaning, Soul stood up, grabbing a hair tie and tying her hair into a ponytail. "Where are you going?"

"Come with me." Raising a brow, Varian hesitantly stood up and followed his friend down to the kitchen. Soul then grabbed a yellow and pink apron, handing the latter to the alchemist.

"What?"

"You said you wanted cupcakes. So you're going to help me make some." Soul declared, tying her apron around her waist. Varian's face lit up as he excitedly tied his apron around him, only to notice that his apron was a bit...too feminine.

"Soul...." He started.

"Yess~?"

"Can we switch aprons? I think you gave me the wrong one." Varian requested, eyeing the pink apron.

"Nope! I gave you the right one." Soul replied, snickering as she set out the ingredients needed for making cookies on the table.

"But, it's pink. Can't I have the yellow one?" He asked, untying the apron and handing it to the girl.

"No way! I like yellow way more than pink." Soul denied. "Consider it as payment for your cookies. And besides, it's only me who'll see you in this get-up."

"Can't I just run back to my house and grab my own apron?" Varian suggested as he started to walk out of the kitchen when Soul grabbed his ear and dragges him back.

"There's no more time!" She shouted, grabbing the pink apron and putting it on the alchemist, tying it securely around his waist.

"But-"

"Look, if you still want cupcakes, you better NOT take that apron off! Are we clear?" Soul roared, taking Varian's collar, glaring at him intensely. Varian let out a small squeak as the girl let him go.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good! Now, let's get baking!"

\----------------------------------

"Is this enough eggs?" Varian asked as he cracked six eggs in a bowl.

"Nope! Make it 10. We're making lots of cupcakes here." Soul answered while mixing the dry ingredients in another bowl. "After you're done with those eggs, make sure to add in the sugar-"

"Brown sugar, oil, and vanilla extract, whisk them together until well-combined. I know, I was the one who taught you." Varian replied, rolling his eyes as he did what he said.

"Of course, master. I'll trust that you can finish the batter?" Soul asked as she placed the dry ingredients on the table next to the alchemist. "I'm gonna start making the icing."

"Sure! Leave it to me." He answered, raising a fist, grinning.

*40 minutes later*

"And we're done!" Soul cheered, holding up the tray of freshly baked cupcakes. Each cupcake was decorated with chocolate and vanilla buttercream icing and a variety of toppings, courtesy of Soul who had a major sweet tooth.

"Shall we dig in, M'lady?" Varian asked in a posh accent, bowing.

"We shall, good sir." Soul replied, copying the alchemist.

"This is better than usual!" Varian commented as he munched on a cupcake with chocolate buttercream and marshmallows.

"Well, we made it with the special ingredient." The astrologer replied, licking off the icing left on her thumb.

"What's that?" The alchemist questioned, raising a brow.

"Love~!"

"Why did I not see this coming?"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"I smell cupcakes, can I have - Varian what are you wearing?" Gold questioned as he entered the kitchen, seeing the black-haired teen wearing his mother's apron.

"Uhm..." Varian blushed as he stammered and thought of what to say. Beside him, Soul was trying her hardest not to die from laughing.

**"SOUL!!!"**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> "Forget me not"


End file.
